


LOVER

by Amberqwq



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberqwq/pseuds/Amberqwq
Summary: 是恋人，同时也是对手。哪怕成为了恋人也没能消除彼此心灵间的隔阂。是爱着的同时又想要消灭对方的“恋人”。





	1. Chapter 1

在遇到来栖晓之前，明智吾郎从未想过自己能与其他人维持一段恋情如此之久。说是“恋情”，或许是玷污了这个词。如果拿植物作为比喻，恋爱对人们来说或许是温暖的阳光、滋润的雨露，但他们之间的关系，更像是植物生长的过程中伴随着的害虫侵袭，不被期待，又让人无法适从。

这只是明智吾郎单方面的看法，不过，却并不代表着单纯的讨厌或全盘否定，他对这段关系抱有相当复杂的态度。认真地说起来，这还算是他的初恋——尽管这是他打死都不愿意承认的一点。当然，作为风靡一时的侦探王子，他从来不乏异性的追求。然而每当听到女孩子们说出“今晚的月色真美”这类充满暗示的暧昧言语时，一向敏锐的侦探却总是会故意与这显而易见的线索擦肩而过，并以“是啊，所以时间不早了，早点休息哦”这种驴唇不对马嘴的标准直男发言搪塞过去。好在这并不是因为他失去了求生欲，只不过是他有幸长了一张让人看了不忍心破口大骂的脸，所以最多让人觉得是个十分残念的帅哥罢了。

从生物学角度来讲，求偶是生物正常的本能，是正在成长的、身心健康的青年们抗拒不了的天性，所以明智非常能理解这一点。哪怕是现役的女子高中生，说白了也只是生物的一种。只不过她们作为雌性更具有优势，更懂得为自己打算，所以比起同龄的男生们可以更轻松地掌控恋爱的主动权，从中及时抽身而退。不过她们之间也不乏沉溺其中、自发地转让出这项特权，让自己处于被动地位的傻瓜。那些告白的人在他看来就是如此。只因为一时的迷恋和头脑发热便全心全意地将对方奉若神明，并天真地认为这就是所谓的真爱，而实质上则是完全被青春期的荷尔蒙所驱使，傻瓜一样似的。他不想和他们一样，毫无意义地浪费时间。

尽管对恋爱不抱有期望，但明智觉得自己对婚姻的态度还是与大众一致的。他曾认真考虑过，等到了一定年龄，事业也稳定了之后，他或许会随波逐流地选择去相亲。如果遇到一个合适的对象，各方面条件都般配，便与之组建起自己的家庭。如果说世界上的绝大多数事物的实质都是成年人的交易的话，那么家庭自然也不例外。将自己像是商品一样地展示出去，用资产、地位这种无形的事物明码标价，也以同样的眼光审视对方，各取所需。婚姻不过是如此，哪怕不掺杂爱情的成分，只要依靠一日三餐也可以维持下去。否则，怎么还是会有人控制不住自己的欲望，选择背叛妻子和家庭去出轨呢？

……所以，基于以上种种的考虑，纵然明智吾郎拥有福尔摩斯再世般的侦察力和冷静果敢的判断力，他想破了头还是没能想通自己为什么会和来栖晓成为恋人。他，来栖晓，只是个不起眼的、阴沉又有前科的阁楼垃圾罢了——就算和他在一起也不会有任何切实的利益产生的。为什么会选择和他在一起呢？

他想要得到答案，可没有任何一种推理能够推导出这种莫名其妙的感情是怎样产生的，也没有任何一条公式能够计算出造成它的原因及其结果，他所能想到的唯一讲得通的解释就是他自己疯了。但他能得出这个结论的话，又从另一个角度证明了他或许还是清醒的。

但如果明智所熟悉的是各种经典的爱情悲喜剧，他或许会明白有些感情产生的时候其实非常突然，就算是一见钟情这种荒诞无稽的情况都时有发生，而它们的共同点，就是命运般的注定与不可避免。

 

明智记得那个他们交往的夜晚。那天他是卢布朗打烊前的最后一位客人，离开时来栖晓送他出了门。或许那天是十五号，或许那天的夜空格外晴朗，他抬头看了一眼，随口说了句：“今天的月亮真圆呐”。回去的路上明智思索了一路这句话里是否隐藏着什么深意，收获甚少，只是句式耳熟，让他琢磨出了一丝不寻常的味道。倘若他当时不正常的脑子里还留存一点常识的话，也不会围着“这怪盗头子是不是想暗算我”和“阁楼垃圾难道喜欢我”这两件事来回打转。

后来他忍不住旁敲侧击地委婉问了这件事，来栖晓的回答只是“因为那天的月亮真的很圆啊”。无论哪个正常人听到这种话恐怕都要暴跳如雷了。正当明智越想越觉得应该把这个误会和造成误会的人一起干脆利落地解决的时候，来栖晓却又慢悠悠地补充了下文：“所以想和你一起看”。啊，明智张了张口，舌头却像是被猫叼走了一般，突然失去言语的能力。搅动着的茶勺碰在杯壁上“叮”地一响，咖啡里的方糖静悄悄地融化，人们与邻座的恋人亲亲热热地挤在一处，他这时才发现他与来栖晓的距离变得很近。如果此刻有月光，或许很适合接吻。

从那以后他们的话变得多了起来。每次交谈时好像总是他说得更多，而来栖晓默默地听，然后时不时地发表几句意见，并不因为他是明智吾郎或是别的什么人而态度有所不同。而且跟他说话也很轻松，不需要太多的客套，虽然这也未必就是件百分之百的好事——在明智心中的那本《来栖晓交往须知》手册上的第一条就是：不要使用过于隐晦的社交辞令。他想不通为什么来栖晓如此聪明细心的一个人，连自己觉得棘手的案件都可以通过仔细推敲顺利摆平，却好似完全察觉不出别人言语中的蛛丝马迹。在来栖晓的认知里，语言不是一座纵横交错的迷宫，而是一条望得到头的笔直街道，这一点实在是正直得和他的为人如出一辙。当自己说了什么含有双关或者潜台词的话时他都视而不见，用意太灵活时他又露出迷惑不解的表情，客套倒是照单全收，最可气的是反讽都也被他当作善意的表现。单刀直入才是有效率的沟通方式，这是明智通过和他的交往逐渐摸索最终得出的结论。

 

——来栖同学，初次见面，以后要请你多多指教了哦。

 

——来栖晓同学，今天放学后可以去找你吗？耽误你时间真是不好意思，我有事情找你商量。

 

——来栖君，这次多亏了你的帮忙案件才能这么快解决，你的话给了我很大启发。还真是不能小看你呢，哈哈。

 

——嗯……没想到我也能像普通的高中生一样泡在游戏厅里娱乐一个下午啊。平时在我看来这些都是无意义的行为，但今天却很奇怪地并没有这么觉得。感觉你对射击游戏意外地很熟练呢，下次也教教我吧，晓。

 

——欢迎回来，晓。等等……为什么要用那种眼神看着我啊。当然是因为想喝你泡的咖啡了所以才过来看看，不可以吗？

 

——长相帅气、成绩优异、性格也不错……你会受欢迎一点也不奇怪呢，毕竟这些都是会让人喜欢上的特质。我吗？我当然……也很喜欢。

 

像这样的记忆不知道是从何时起始的，又将在何处终止。托来栖晓的福，明智在他们相熟之后才知道这个不显山露水的哑巴心里原来藏了这么多话。他们之间所有的对话，要是以句来计算的话，一句一句地加起来可以连成一条笔直通往罗马的大路；要是把它们拆分成一个个的字符，全部堆积起来又像天上挤满的繁星一样难计其数。有一问自然也有一答，来栖晓的温柔就像是无比包容的水，浸泡久了甚至能让蚌壳自己打开主动吐出泥沙来。尽管明智小心防范把紧口风，还是难保没有漏出那么一两句真心话。而这是可怕的，因为人从一片叶子就能窥见一棵树的全貌。明智不敢想象自己内心真实的世界里究竟有些什么，因为他一开口就得拼命压抑自己说出恶毒咒骂的冲动，但有些东西就算在喉咙里堵住了还是会从眼睛里跑出来，而这些或许都在来栖晓冷静清醒的目光中一览无余。

哪怕是在交往之后，明智也从未真正对来栖晓放下过心防，更何况他们本来就不是可以互相信任，毫无芥蒂的关系。侦探和怪盗是完全相反的两面，注定要站在彼此的对立面上。有时恋爱的过程也如同犯人的追击一样，充满了试探、怀疑和猜忌，他不清楚恋爱里是否只有喜欢就足够，起码他的恋爱不是这么感性的东西。这种时候他总会想起那个男人，虽然他从未承认过自己，但有些地方自己和他是一脉相承的，比如不肯相信其他人这点简直一模一样。无论是朋友、亲人、恋人，谁都是不可信的。如果毫无保留地去选择相信，很有可能迎来的就是伤害和欺骗。命运是一场豪赌，而他只是个胆小的赌徒。他宁可愿意相信那些都是骗人的谎言，也好过最后输得一败涂地毫无尊严。

 

——但如果是他的话，或许是可以信任的。

 

当这个想法第一次在脑海里出现时，明智感觉到了危险。


	2. Chapter 2

因为世人总爱宣扬爱情的伟大和无与伦比的魅力，所以在人们看它总是隔着一层朦朦胧胧的面纱，但只有当真正处于恋爱中的时候，人们才会知道它也不过是和吃饭睡觉一样寻常的某件小事而已。明智吾郎和来栖晓的交往过程普普通通，没有轰轰烈烈的告白，没有不识趣的第三者插足（如果排除掉摩尔加纳的话），因为各自家庭情况的特殊，也不用担心来自家长的压力和阻挠。唯一称得上不确定因素的只有来栖晓身边的怪盗团。有时他甚至怀疑卢布朗的真实身份是个收容所，可以收留各种奇奇怪怪的问题儿童，而来栖晓则是动物园园长那类角色的扮演者。好在时间久了之后他发现，那群人虽然性格迥异，但有些想法却异常单纯，而且接受能力强大得让他害怕。

最开始发现不对劲，是他注意到杏和双叶频频地看着他咬耳朵的时候。她们的神情变幻莫测，每次投过来的目光就像某种在防范天敌的小动物。双叶不时地发出一惊一乍的低呼，行迹之可疑让人怀疑她们是在讨论什么劲爆的恋爱八卦话题。然而他看过去后她们又会有所察觉地及时收声，其高度警觉兼具有保守军事机密的作风。

……到底是在说什么呢。是在说关于我的事情吗？正当这个想法刚冒出头，答案却主动找上了门来。

明智君……杏站在他面前，眼神传达着有话想告诉他的想法，又好像有所顾忌地咬紧嘴唇。她极力控制住脸上快要绷不住的表情，又飞快地眨了两下眼睛。接着她像是组织好了语言，终于下定决心似地说：加油啊。和joker的事情……很不容易吧，尤其你还是有名人。啊，不要误会，我说这些并没有什么恶意的。总、总之我还是会支持你们的，就这样！

明智有点庆幸她说完这句话就跑掉了，不然他还不知道该对这种情况作何反应。他首先冒出来的想法是“果然误会了啊”，但这算是误会吗？如果在她们眼里事实都是如此的话，那他们的关系似乎也无可辩驳了。

曾经有位国王对着自己心爱的雕塑日夜赞美，而雕塑最后也回应了他的期待，获得了真正的生命，可见他人的看法对一个人的影响是巨大的。那么他们是否也会如众人的期待那样成为一对状似亲密的伴侣，甚至是真正的恋人？其实他也……一直活在别人的目光里，按照别人的想法和心意塑造自己，曲意逢迎是仿佛与生俱来的本能，是凌驾于一切原则上的最高准则，正确与否则是根本不需要被讨论的话题。因此，哪怕这样的关系不是自己内心真正希求的，最终也很有可能会被混淆视听弄假成真。

 

“你的想法根本无关紧要。只要让所有人都满意的话，就一定能够得到幸福。”

 

恶魔的低语在耳边不经意地响起，仿佛正在图谋以它蛊惑人心的力量去控制他，而他也真的有那么一个瞬间默认了它的话。

闭嘴。

他立马丢盔卸甲匆忙逃脱，被戳穿般地狠狠想着。

 

相比之下龙司的反应就要直白得多。自从杏说了那些话的几个月以后，卢布朗迎来一位不速之客。他直接冲到两人面前，用力地一拍桌子，引得店里的客人们纷纷注目。

你们在交往？！骗人的吧！龙司的夸张的哀嚎响彻了整个咖啡厅。

来栖晓连忙捂住他的嘴，比了个噤声的手势。

等到周围的目光都散的差不多的时候，明智拿捏着时机开口道，其实呢，这件事情……

是真的。来栖晓出其不意地抢先回答了，一本正经的样子好像有着十足的把握，就像考试时笃信着自己答案完全正确的学生。

得到了肯定的答复之后，龙司夸张地叹了一口气，随即像泄了气的皮球似地瘫倒在沙发里，脸上写满了懊恼的表情。

什么嘛……为什么只有我一个人完全不知道这回事啊？要不是杏告诉我，我可能现在还被蒙在鼓里啊！呃，是我太迟钝所以感受不到情侣之间的电波吗？不过仔细想想好像是有这种可能啦，之前就觉得你们的关系好过头了，没想到真的是这样啊。

抱歉抱歉，毕竟你也没有问啊。明智笑着打起了哈哈。所以，龙司你对此……有什么看法吗？

看法吗……龙司少见地做出了一副思考的样子，你们很般配？祝你们幸福？……说实话，我不是很擅长说这种祝福语啊。只要你们以后不要天天虐狗我就谢天谢地了，有的时候晓看你的眼神真是太可怕了，再多考虑一下我们这些单身狗的感受好吗？

来栖晓为了掩饰尴尬似地用力咳嗽了两声，然后迅速捂住了龙司的嘴，防患于未然。

好了，今天就到这里，你也得到了要想的答案不是吗。龙司，你累了，早点回去休息吧。来栖晓冷静地把他往门外推，龙司大概还没有完全消化掉刚才的冲击，所以还晕晕乎乎地任由他推着。

一路顺风，明天见。来栖晓顺手拉上了门。

来栖晓回头时明智在看着他，他冲着明智笑了一下，仿佛对他的审视毫无知觉。和平时似乎没什么不同呢，明智有些遗憾地想，其实他有点想看到来栖晓更慌乱的表情。这样小小的坏心思已经在他心里埋藏了很久，但因为他背负的罪状已经够多了，所以对此并没有什么负罪感。


	3. Chapter 3

“来吃火锅吧！”

在快要进入到冬季的某一天，不知道是谁先如此提议道。于是怪盗团的众人买了大包小包的食材回来，在卢布朗二楼开了小小的聚会，以此迎接即将到来的寒潮。大家一起围在桌子旁边，眼馋地看着桌上今日的主角们：滑溜溜的、顶部画着十字的冬菇在咕嘟着的亮红色汤面上漂浮，和满锅圆圆的鱼丸热闹地挤在一起；才放进去不久的豆腐笋片还有各种贝类静悄悄地沉了底；一筷子夹起来的粉条晶莹剔透，光是看到就能马上联想到其Q弹的口感；羊肉卷刚一入锅就从底部融化般地卷曲起来，在沸腾的水里一滚便很快熟透了。食材渐渐地都吸饱了汤汁，各种食物的味道混杂在一起，发出强烈的诱人香气，随着盘旋而上的白色雾气直勾勾地钻进人鼻孔里。

平心而论，明智不太喜欢火锅。不是在口味上有什么偏好，而是每次吃完之后衣服上和身上都会留下味道，处理起来会很麻烦。他本想随便找个什么借口推脱掉，但来栖晓说食物连他的份也已经买好了，还给他留了位置，大家都在等他，要是他不来的话会很困扰。仿佛是早就预料到了他的想法，专门这样说让他为难。如果再不去就显得不识抬举了，反正回去了也没什么事做。明智换乘了相反方向的地铁，亮起的屏幕上显示着刚刚发出去的那句“好”。

饭后大家自觉地收拾了残局，人多力量大，桌上摆得乱七八糟的一摊碗碟杯筷居然很快就被清洗干净，分门别类地放好。此时时针已经接近十一点，也就是高中生们平常的门禁时间，所以龙司先把杏送了回家。祐介表示自己可以乘电车回去，双叶因为家离得近所以步行就能走到。真说姐姐又加班了，晚一点也没关系，反而是最后一个才离开的。光顾这个小阁楼的客人们来也匆匆去也匆匆，仿佛刚才发生的一切都是一场梦。只有空气里久久不散的火锅底料的味道还残存余热，证实了不久前有一群人曾拥挤在这里吵嚷欢笑。

来栖晓打开窗户通风，然后下楼端了两杯柠檬水上来。明智的位置正对着窗口，外面的寒风吹进来刺骨的冷，可他攥起来的手心里又渗了一层薄薄的汗。没有喝酒，但他的脸上发烧般地发烫，应该是持续被火锅升起的热气蒸腾所致，伪造出来的类似于生病的症状。

“要留宿吗？”来栖晓问。

“很遗憾，我并没有带换洗的衣物。大概再坐一会就会回去了吧，不用着急。”明智相当干脆地给出了否定的答案。对于在阁楼过夜这种事，他不抱有任何多余的幻想，毕竟他早就过了看《哈利·波特》的年龄。

“再晚的话可能会赶不上最后一班电车……”

“没关系，我坐出租车回去。”

来栖晓沉默了。明智的回答让他骤然想起虽然同是高中生，但职业侦探的明智在经济上要比自己这种零花钱都受限制的学生宽裕得多。为什么明明是怪盗却会缺钱呢，这真是个值得深思的问题。

“每次在一起的时候都有其他人在场，好像很久都没有像这样两个人独处了呢。”明智的声音有些感慨。

来栖晓点点头：“不过就算有其他人在场，也没有什么不一样吧？”

“不，当然是不一样的。如果人数太多的话好像总是会变成团体的活动，就没有是在和单独的某个人交流的感觉了。”明智开玩笑地说，“我已经记不清上一次专门和你说话是在什么时候了。”

“唔，那个的话，”来栖晓略微思索，“咱们每天晚上不是都会通电话吗？”

明智想起来他最近好像的确在频繁地和来栖晓通话，说是每天的话倒也说得通。因为有一桩案件正进行到了关键的地方，所以他一有什么新的线索就会分享给来栖晓帮忙分析。但通话的内容仅仅围绕着案件本身，公事公办，点到为止，哦，除了挂断之前的那句晚安。

“……你知道我指的不是这个。”明智对他的迟钝微微地抱怨着。

“是吗。”来栖晓心领神会地笑了起来，像是故意的，那样子看上去让人很想打他，“抱歉。”

“我们之间真的很没有那种在恋爱的感觉呢。”

“明智你……寂寞了吗？”

来栖晓的声音清晰地从旁边传来。他在离明智很近的位置坐下了，扭过身子，手肘撑在桌面上，专注地看着他。近距离看，来栖晓的眼瞳像是璀璨的宝石，有着某种夺目的光彩，比起白天隐藏在镜片之下的那双眼睛要有存在感多了。这时的他让明智想起那个活跃在夜间，光彩夺人的怪盗。他没有费什么力气发声，但明显过界的距离弥补了这一点，响在耳畔的声音让这句询问变得暧昧而亲密，就像是恋人之间私密的低语。

“怎么可能。”明智急于否认，脱口而出道，“就算是不像恋人其实也没什么所谓吧。”

“是这样啊。”来栖晓“唔”了一声，语气闷闷的，情绪莫名显得有些低落。他转回去用两只手圈住了桌上他的那一杯柠檬水，神情有点像被老师惩罚的小学生。

“……嗯。”

明智其实话一出口就开始后悔自己的武断，如果在平时的话应该能再迂回一些的吧，况且这样看上去不是更像做贼心虚了吗。但面对这种让人想入非非的问题，他也不知道该怎样答复才算合情合理。为了缓解尴尬，他拿起柠檬水喝了几口。如果说火锅这种重口味食物是以它的辛辣刺激瞬间侵占人的味蕾的话，那柠檬就是用它循序渐进的酸味逐渐取代其他味道，在感受到它的那几个瞬间中就能掩盖掉所有气息，甚至要比任何强烈的味道还要霸道。明智放下杯子，舌根还萦绕着淡淡的酸涩，残留不去，强迫人去回忆那些并不圆满的事情，比如恋爱和随之而来的不安、晦暗和酸楚。

“明天还有工作要处理，我还是早点回去睡觉好了。那么下次见，晚安。”

“我送你。”

“不用了，我一个人也没问题。”明智说，“不过，在临走之前，你没有什么东西想要给我吗？”

“东西？”

“……没有的话就算了。”明智说，“反正也不是必要的……”

“等等。”来栖晓的眼睛逐渐亮了起来，明智知道自己的安抚奏效了。

“晚安吻。”这是他们每次分别时的惯例。

两人的嘴唇像是毫无准备，又像是早就在期待这一刻般地碰在一起。仿佛冰山撞上了火山，赤红的岩浆翻涌出来，冰墙瞬间就融化成了蒸汽。于是无形的障碍消失掉了，他们的舌交缠在一起，紧紧地贴着，如同水乳交融，一时间难分你我。“晚安”是很短的两个字，用动作来表达却不可思议地变得很长。明智在松口的间隙想着，来栖晓是不是有其他的话想要告诉他。搂在背后的力量变强了些，这个吻变为了深吻，随后他的唇被咬住。

“别走”——这是他从这个行为中感受的。

这或许是个离别时，挽留的吻。

在来栖晓没有察觉到的角度，房门被推开了。是真好像忘拿了什么东西，于是又折返了回来。她原本打算开口，但看到抱在一起的两人时便不由地刹住了，仿佛意识到闯入这里的自己才是那个不速之客。明智刚好瞥到了那一幕，心中一紧，本能地想和对方分开。但迷乱的感情模糊了被撞破的慌乱，甚至连拒绝的动作和制止的话语都被恋人的攻势一齐吞并。于是他强硬的态度大打了折扣，那只手最终还是没能将来栖晓推开。明智索性搂住他的脖子，闭上眼任凭感觉去探索对方口中的每一处。呼吸变得凌乱，无意义的呜咽般的声音从喉咙里发出来，他艰难地吞咽着津液，含着水雾的迷离的眼睁开时，呆呆地站在门口的真露出慌乱又尴尬的表情，匆匆说了句“抱歉”就关上了门，落荒而逃。

明智的回应开始变得有些心不在焉。明明只要推开来栖晓就好了，但那一刻他却犹豫了。为什么呢？虽然以新岛真的性格，她一定会守口如瓶，不走漏一点风声，他相信这一点。但就算被她看见了这种事情也无所谓吗？还是说，实际上自己是想让她看到这一幕的？

或许，在潜意识里他一直忌惮着新岛真。因为那个女人和她姐姐一样敏锐得过头，在他接近来栖晓不久后，她如同猎犬一样第一个盯上了他敏感的身份。也许来栖晓不介意一个可疑的对手在身边，但她是怪盗团的军师，有足够的理由去铲除威胁，为同伴们的安全负责。只不过明智对于信息的保密相当自信，所以对她一直尝试调查和收集他的相关资料的行为视而不见。但不行动不代表就不介意，这种在他眼皮底下发生的行为就像是鬼鬼祟祟的老鼠，或者是嗡嗡嗡飞舞的苍蝇，不致命却足以扰乱心神。

而这次的行为就是他的一次反击，他在用自己的方式向真传达着：放弃吧，你的所作所为都是徒劳的，比起你来joker更信任我——正是这样无聊又幼稚的示威，但这小小的胜利却极大地满足了他的虚荣心。如果能够成为某人心中无可替代的存在，就可以让他短暂忘却曾经不被需要的事实，仿佛只有这样才能证明他存在的价值。

这一对吻得气喘吁吁的恋人终于分开了。但来栖晓的手还放在他腰上，而他扶着来栖晓的肩，指尖用力得泛了白。今天的饮料里不含酒精，未成年的他也没有体验过醉酒的滋味，但现在他却沉浸在迷醉的、疯狂的眩晕之中。这不算是个特别的吻，甚至在他和来栖晓之间也不是第一次了，但明智头一次全身心地投入了进去，将自己交由对方和感觉支配。陌生的失控感伴随着不安和刺激般的快乐，将他连同这一刻的欲望一同在天平的一端重重跌落。

而给予自己这种快感的，是来栖晓。他们就像两个战败的士兵，看到来栖晓的样子时，明智大概也能猜想到现在的自己是如何狼狈。不过，这时的来栖晓在他看来其实非常可爱：不复冷静，躁动着，甚至有点儿攻击性，同时又茫然着；这时不用担心他会说出什么与自己意见相悖的话来，他只会发出低低的喘息；他只是本能地夺取、又自然而然地满足自己的索求，没有理由，不去思考，正如他们的关系不需要探讨更深一层的含义一样。但这样的来栖晓他是喜欢的。他不是那个秀尽学园的转校生，也不是被众人簇拥着的怪盗团团长，而是专属于他的恋人。

很明显，这里不是殿堂，不需要战斗，他对自己做到了百分之百的、绝对的放松。他脆弱的脖颈在白炽灯冰冷的光线下暴露着，他没有甲胄附着保护的胸膛向自己敞开着，他藏在血肉之下的鲜活的心脏也在搏动着，就在明智的对面。如果他们拥抱，或许他们心跳的节奏还可以重合。

这个认知让明智兴奋不已。为什么……为什么他能做到这样全然地信任另一个人呢。他脑中的飞快闪过一个个想法和念头，就像信手翻阅一册书，内容短暂地出现又转瞬即逝：在这里，他们都使用不了人格面具的能力。如果自己出其不意的话，仅凭力气是否可以制服他？最普通的方法是扼死，但那样风险太大了；如果有利器的话就好办了，运气好的话或许可以一击致命。或者，还有一些其他平时不常见到的工具？……这一个个想法都让他感到愉快，但至少现在，他不想，也不能这么做。他的计划里，会让来栖晓和怪盗团身败名裂，最后迫不得已可能会让他畏罪自杀。如果到了那时候，他会是他的行刑者。无论从理想还是现实的角度，明智的设想里他们只有两种不变的结局和可能性：他杀掉来栖晓，或是被来栖晓杀掉。

无法共存，或许是因为不想给自己留任何退路。他和来栖晓应该干干脆脆、彻彻底底地做一次了断。他想自己也许是喜欢着来栖晓的，但这喜欢里掺杂着太多不纯粹的东西，甚至于是丑陋的嫉妒的附属品，是“爱”这种过于高尚的感情容纳不下的激烈的产物。而能够证明它存在唯一的方式，就是破坏与摧毁。如果在意是喜爱的开端，执著又是爱慕的一种的话，他或许也掌握了恋爱的诀窍。从这一点来看，恋人和仇人又是何其相似啊。

明智在来栖晓深渊般幽暗的黑色瞳孔中望见了从四周冒出的点点幽微明灭的火星，他笑了一下，仿佛火柴擦着的那个瞬间。明智灵巧的手指挑开了自己领口最上面的那颗扣子，然后扭了扭脖子，喟叹般地舒出一口气，要抛却一切般地抓住衬衣的领子朝着肩膀那边拉下去——此刻的他眼中升起了来自地狱的业火，鲜红而热烈，并邀人进去共舞。

“机会难得。要做吗？”

不知道是否是新岛真这个小小插曲触动了他某根敏感的神经，现在的他变得格外冲动。如果做每一件事之前都要考虑其意义或者后果，这样活着实在太累了。将真实的一面表现在来栖晓面前的确很难为情，但这种程度的暴露说到底根本无关紧要，反正今晚发生了什么，明天之后都不会再被提起。和来栖晓谈恋爱的其中一个好处就是，他从来不会让恋人感受到不愉快或是负担，但需要他的时候却永远不会缺席。

来栖晓以动作作为回答，他凑到了露出的脖颈旁边，仿佛那是一颗现成的剥好了皮的荔枝，只要上去咬一口就能流出鲜嫩的汁水。明智感觉到自己颈部传来一阵细密凌乱的吻，说是吻，实则是乱无章法的轻咬吮吸，但这样微小的快感不断累积，使他被被唤醒了快感的身体震颤起来。来栖晓的鬈发在他脸颊旁擦过，明智心满意足地将指头插进他的那头乱发中，心想这大概是最符合恋人定义的一个姿势了吧。语言能骗人，行为却不会。只有像这样互相拥抱的时候，感受到的温度和欲望才能让他感觉到，自己是被爱着的。

爱和恨都是自私的，身陷其中的人们一叶障目，除此之外看不到其他东西。但如果是现在的话，就算只看着来栖晓的话也没问题。他是自己憎恶与爱欲的结合，是他千方百计都想拥有又想摧毁的一切。尽管很不舍，但他会不惜一切地打败他，并相信自己一定能够达成这个目标。

——因为正义，最后总是会站在他那一边的。不是吗？


	4. Chapter 4

明智被长久以来形成的生物钟叫醒，身上疼得快散架，一部分因为硬板床实在不舒服，另一部分则是因为他身边仍在沉睡着的这个不知轻重的阁楼垃圾。明智没打算把他弄醒，于是绕开他下床寻找昨晚被丢得七零八落的衣服。外面天色还很暗，也可能是因为再耀眼的阳光也照不进这间阁楼里，这导致明智的心情也是同样的阴暗低沉。

明智弯腰捡起被丢在地板上的衬衣，充满排斥心理地拿近闻了闻，上面黏着了相当浓厚的火锅味，除非经过仔细清洗消毒外无法去除。隔夜饭就算曾经再怎么好吃，第二天重提也只会让人觉得倒胃口。明智做了一番心理准备后嫌恶地把它套在身上，忍住了浑身的不舒服才扣完了所有的扣子。

不知道是不是被他的动静吵到，他再次回头时来栖晓已经醒来了，睡眼惺忪地跟他道早安。

来栖晓似乎捕捉到了他脸上不爽表情的真正含义，提议道：“那个已经不能穿了吧。我这里还有备用的衣服，是新的。我们身高差不多，要是你不介意的话可以……”

“不必了，我继续穿这一身就好。”

好吧，来栖晓默默地想，宁愿继续穿着脏掉的衣服吗。今天的明智似乎又恢复了常态，仿佛来栖晓是什么病毒细菌洪水猛兽，需要他拒之千里之外才算安全。

“今天要上课，所以我得先回家一趟，去取课本。时间上可能会来不及，我现在就得走了。”明智交代着，“有什么事电话联系，有问题的话也可以找我商量，我会尽量协调好工作和怪盗团这边的。所以，请不要把我排除在外哦？”

“好。”来栖晓点点头，“当然了。”

“对了，这个。”明智看着来栖晓从床边的哪个地方找出了他的手提箱，“别忘记了。你一直随身带着这个的吧？”

“啊，我差点忘了。”明智从他手中接过它，“真是太大意了。里面有很重要的东西，如果丢了会很麻烦，那样的话就糟糕了。还好你提醒了我。”

“很重要的东西……”来栖晓无意识地轻声重复了一遍他的话。

“没错。你想知道里面有什么吗？”这个话题好像也提起了明智的兴趣，这让他选择在时间的浪潮中暂时地安定下来，为他停留几分钟。

“说实话，是有点好奇……”

“不如猜猜看？”

“我觉得……应该是案件的资料之类的吧？”

“猜对了……”明智说，“百分之八十。”

那剩下的百分之二十是什么？来栖晓想问，但明智好像已经没有了继续说下去的意愿。

“剩下的就是些无关紧要的东西了，不值一提。”明智轻描淡写地一笔带过，“最要紧的还是这些资料啦。线索和信息是侦探工作的基础，没有这些的话，案件的侦破就会寸步难前，甚至连侦探本人都会被质疑，失去继续参与调查的资格。这是身为侦探的失格。”

这样的疏忽是决不能容许的。明智说，所以谢谢你。

来栖晓出神良久，直到平时的闹钟响起才回过神来。明智离开已经有一段时间了，他说过的话、留下的痕迹也如同朝露，随着太阳升起转瞬般消逝。来栖晓回想着他的那句感谢，眉头逐渐皱起。铃声依然在一边响个不停，实在无法置之不理，他最后伸手关掉了它，站了起来。

 

怪盗团在奥村事件发生后，又一次迎来了大危机。就像有一只看不见的手在背后操控着整个事态似的，之前的废人化和精神暴走事件全部被串联在一起，仿佛一次性引爆的炸弹，爆炸发出的巨大能量引起了民众们的极大恐慌，而余波还在以难以想象的范围不断扩散着。唯一能做到控制人心的怪盗团毋庸置疑地成为当前首要的怀疑对象，无论他们之前做过怎样的善举，那些在危及人们切身利益的时候都可以忽略不计，而他们潜在的、几乎已经被遗忘的危险性此刻却会被无限放大。虽然怪盗团被推上风口浪尖，但支持率却一落千丈，仿佛体温计一格一格以肉眼可见的速度下降着，同时也一点点浇灭了他们那颗渴望维持正义的炽热的心。

但现在不是去气愤那些墙头草的群众的时候，他们已经没有时间在这种细枝末节上纠结了，他们面临的是更严峻的事态——有人发来了匿名信，声称已经发现了怪盗团的真实身份，并打算向警方提交相关证据，里面还附上了他们进入异世界的那一刻时拍摄下来的照片。

信里说，他可以不上交这些证据，但交换条件是，要他们去攻略新岛冴的殿堂。

“这明显就是个陷阱！”负责处理信息的双叶在这封不寻常的信中分析出了字里行间包藏着的阴谋诡计，不满地大声嚷道。

“没错。”真慎重地点了点头，“虽然我们不清楚送信者的身份，但以信中他对异世界和殿堂的了解，他很有可能是和我们一样的人格面具持有者，而且曾进入过异世界。”

“啊！那样不是会很可怕吗！”双叶听完这个结论后露出一脸痛苦的表情，逃避现实地用双手抱住了头。

“对了，我想起来了！”龙司好像有了新的发现，“咱们之前在金城的殿堂的时候，他不是有说过曾经见到过和我们一样的面具人吗？会不会就是那个？”

“我认为很有可能！”杏很快地跟上了节奏，就连语速也不知不觉加快了起来，“如果除了我们之外还有人在殿堂活动的话，那很可能就是这一系列精神暴走事件的真凶。他破坏了受害者们的心智，并以同样的方式杀害了奥村。而且最重要的是……他想将他的罪行全部推卸到我们身上。”

“所以我们还是不去为妙？不然这样不就变成了被他牵着鼻子走吗。”龙司说。

“但如果我们不去的话，他就会把证据交给警察，那样会有更严重的后果。”奥村春担忧地说道，“我们没有别的办法了，不是吗？”

大家不约而同地沉默了，这是一个两难的选择，无论选了哪一边都不一定会有好的结果，而现实却逼他们不得不得出一个答案来。

“团长，你怎么看？”祐介突然问道。

于是众人的目光齐刷刷地集中在来栖晓身上，等待他作出一个使人信服的决断来。

“我们去。”来栖晓的语气听上去很坚决，“虽然不能保证万无一失，但我们还是在异世界里更占优势，有什么紧急情况也能及时处理。就算这是凶手的陷阱，我们也得知难而上——只是时间早晚，我们避免不了要和他交锋。”

“而且，就算他没有提出来，我们应该也会去攻略这个殿堂吧。”来栖晓的语气缓和下来。

没有人提出异议。来栖晓环视了一圈，目光最后有所顾忌地在真的脸上停住了：“没问题吗？”

“嗯，其实我早就知道姐姐的事情了。”真的表情有些失落，“如果我能阻止她的话……说不定也不会发展到今天这种地步。”

“这不是你的错。”来栖晓安慰道。

“没错，现在自责也没有用了。我们现在能做的，只有尽我们所能让她改心。这样一来，你姐姐也能够恢复原来的样子吧。”明智说，“其实我也隐约察觉到了，现在的她和曾经简直判若两人。原来的她是个行事大胆、作风磊落的人，现在却醉心于权力，将升迁视为最重要的事，甚至为了抢功劳不惜耽误侦查的进行，给其他人造成很多麻烦……身为她的同事，我想要那个以大局为重的冷静的前辈能够重新回来。”

“我知道……谢谢你。”真勉强露出了笑容，只是脸色依然很难看。

“那么，全员一致通过。”来栖晓宣布着，“攻略新岛冴殿堂。”

得出结论后大家仍乱糟糟地交谈着，只有新岛真抿起嘴唇来一言不发，心乱如麻。明明是每天都会见面的家人，结果自己却不知不觉就和姐姐渐行渐远，也没有力量改变她的想法，任由事情这么糟糕下去。但是现在不能把这种顾虑表现得太过明显，不然大家都会担心的。她看了看周围，发现只有明智也和她一样没有和谁说话，一个人坐在吧台前，空出的椅子像是在他与他们之间隔出了一道界线。从她的角度只能看到侧脸，他好像在沉思着，没有笑容时的他让她感到有些陌生，甚至有种不真实感。

“怎么了？”明智终于发现了她在看他，笑着问道。然而那张脸看起来却比之前更不自然了，但又说不出具体来。

真忽然知道了是哪里不对劲。

他的眼神里，没有一丝笑意。


	5. Chapter 5

明智随着拥挤的人潮下了新干线，从那个闷热的封闭车厢里走出来时，他有了一种刑满释放的轻松感。可还来不及呼吸外面的新鲜空气，他就毫无防备地被冷冰冰的寒风卷着大片的雪花砸在脸上，雪花来的又急又密，就像一阵突如其来的骤雨。他狼狈地在脸上抹了一把，拂去那些遮挡住视线的白色冰屑，却挡不住嗖嗖的冷气往脖子里钻。没有带伞，雪还不知道要下多久，还好住处离得近，下车之后只要走上十分钟就能到了。反正只是雪而已。他决定不等它停止了，先回家再说。

走道上的灯黑着，明智从衣袋里摸出钥匙开了门，家里也是一如既往地，安静得没有一丝生气。房间的布置很简单，没什么居住的痕迹，也彰显不出主人的性格或是爱好，这是由于他当初住进来时只购置了必要的家具的缘故。曾经有很长一段时间，他经常搬家，居无定所，就像一个流浪了找不到家的人，不知道第二天自己又会在何处落脚。习惯了之后他就只把这里当成一个吃饭睡觉的地方——甚至吃饭都少有，他可以用各地的美食去填饱肚子，却从来没有吃过家里的一顿饭。

明智一路走回来，鞋和袜子都湿透了，湿漉漉地贴在皮肤上，像从脚腕处蜿蜒缠着一条蛇。他扶住墙换了鞋，正打算直接进浴室洗个热水澡，手机却响了起来，是“那个人”的电话。

“喂……是我。请放心，都安排妥当了。警察那边的人也联系好了，当然，还需要您的支持……等到这次的事件结束之后，那些反对的声音应该都会消失了，毫无疑问，您一定会成为支持率最高的议员，全票当选。”明智漫不经心地从浴架上抽出一条毛巾擦头发，语气却恭敬谨慎和脸上冷淡的表情南辕北辙，“……您对国家作出的的贡献，大家都有目共睹。”

结束了这通电话后，他忘记了之前要做什么，突然陷入了短暂的空白中。漆黑的夜就像会吞噬人的巨兽，他看着窗外的夜色，涌起了一股深深的无力感，连日的疲惫一股脑地袭来，仿佛被夺走了浑身的气力。明智没什么心情洗澡了，他将手提箱平放在客厅的桌子上，然后想了想，打开了箱子。里面装着两沓厚厚的资料，上面白纸黑字密密麻麻的没留一点空隙，其中还有些是用外国的文字写成的。这些都是各类公文或是事件记录，还有一些他整理出来的笔记。他再沿着盖子里边的纹路摸索下去，按下一个按钮，一个隐秘的夹层出现了，夹层里是一把枪。

他拿起它。这是一把微型手枪，整体呈现为银灰色，枪身轻便，线条流畅，握上去的手感也很棒。而且很轻，轻得完全不像是能承受住沉重的死亡的重量。据说它的后座力也没有那么强，不至于手腕震得发麻，就算是力量较小的女性也可以轻松使用。里面装了十发子弹，尽管他对自己的枪法不是那么自信，但是够用了。他对枪支不算了解，不能熟知每种枪的型号的性能，只是模糊地知道它的产地是哪里。但他知道它是把好枪，因为它和他想象中的那支凶器一模一样，轻便又强悍，适合直接干脆的死法，它甚至还可以把死者临死前最后一刻的表情原原本本地保留下来——更何况，能够收割灵魂的道具，其魅力本身就让人着迷。

这是他从狮童那里拿到的。他有了这个想法后，就一直计划着，等时机成熟了才向他提出请求。狮童一开始以狐疑的目光打量着他，害怕他会做什么出格的事情，哪怕这个聪明的年轻人一向都是按自己的吩咐行事的。因为他的多疑，明智中间花了点功夫才拿到东西。他解释说这是为了自卫防身用的，毕竟他表面上还是作为侦探查出了不少高官富豪，招惹到了明暗里的一些势力，难保有残党想要报仇，上门来取他性命，如果真的到了那个地步他就没法继续协助狮童了。现在失去他，狮童就相当于失去了左膀右臂，缺少这样一颗有用的棋子，所造成的损失是不可估量的。因此在合理的范围内，狮童会尽量满足他的需要。经过了这样的考虑，他对此很有自信。

而且，这也证明了自己的付出都没有白费。现在那个人已经相当信任他，只差最后一步，马上就能让他承认自己了……这还只是开始。无论是认可、关注还是爱，只要是自己想要的东西，他早晚都会得到的。就比如这把枪。明智抬高手臂，举起枪，枪口直直地对准前方的虚空，金属材质的外壳反射出无机质的冰冷光泽，散发着一种残忍而致命的美感。他眯起一只眼睛瞄准目标，心跳平稳，动作坚定，手上没有一丝颤抖。食指逐渐收缩，扣动扳机，随后某个人被子弹打中，一枪毙命——在他的想象中。他没有打开保险，什么都没有发生。

他尚未脱离那样的幻想时，手机却再一次震动起来，这一回是来栖晓。他想起最近警方的活动越来越频繁，还声势浩大地发布了通缉令，于是他这边的关系派上了用场，来栖晓应该就是打来询问最新的情报的。他的呼吸粗重起来，几乎可以听到心脏在胸膛里怦怦跳动的声音。来电显示的那个名字和他刚才想象中的画面对应起来，他的身体倒在血泊之中，面容被淋漓的鲜血所覆盖，依旧美丽，却毫无生气。这样的场景他期待已久，与那些每个人都曾拥有过的难以启齿的龌龊的想象堆放在一起，一直在他心里无声地滋长着。这种想象随着欲望的膨胀不断被填补扩大，并随着每一个细节的推演变得更加逼真可信，真实得像要撕破伪装的外衣强行跳脱出来，让他身临其境般被那样的场景感染，灵魂和心脏都抽搐着震颤起来。消灭了这个他看不顺眼的存在……自己会开心，会轻松，会痛苦吗？因为……他同时也是自己的恋人。想要摧毁的欲望和对于失去的恐惧感剧烈地碰撞在了一起，这些思考加起来让他感到头痛欲裂。

“喂……？”电话接通了，却没有人说话，于是来栖晓试探地喂了一声。

不过他没有再试下去。因为他知道这不是信号不好或者手机故障的缘故，明智的确在听着。在听筒的那边传来了浅浅的呼吸声，明明平时的声音通过电话都会发生改变，可是呼吸的声音却能保持着原本的状态。这样听上去就像是明智正躺在他身边，两个人面对面，呼出的气息轻轻地扑在自己脸上。

明智似乎含含糊糊地说了些什么，但声音太小了听不清，于是他将听筒凑近耳朵，然后里面传来了啪嗒的落地的声音，好像是手机脱手掉在了地上，然后就是身体重重倒地的闷声。

“喂——喂！”来栖晓立刻紧张地喊道，“你没事吧？！”

“明智！”

这回是真的无人应答。

来栖晓发出的呼唤声像是投入河流的一粒小石子，沉下去之后便杳无音信。而它落下后河面又泛起一层层涟漪，在这声音的回荡的余韵中，明智被唤醒了。

头疼的感觉并没有消失，嗓子干得冒烟，四肢软绵绵的使不上力气。他不记得自己是什么时候失去意识的，但他刚才应该是昏倒了。他发现自己现在正躺在床上，意外的是来栖晓此刻出现在了他的房间中。他曾经留宿过，所以他能找到这里来明智并不意外，但是——

“你是怎么进来的？我没有给过你备用钥匙吧。”

自己发出的声音比想象中更嘶哑，就连质问的语气也显得中气不足，但他已经没有多余的力气去让自己看上去更强势一些了。

“一些特别的方式……”来栖晓避重就轻地说着，“比如，开锁的特技。”

“……这是私闯民宅吧。”

“只要你不主动报警的话就不成立。”来栖晓强调着，“而且这是特殊情况。”

明智只好安慰自己，他只是做了和圣诞老人同样的事。

“要喝水吗？”来栖晓问。

“嗯。”

来栖晓端来了一杯热水，在明智喝水的时候，他慢慢地解释道：“和你通电话的时候察觉到了你这边可能有什么状况，就立刻赶过来了，还好你没事。应该是着凉了，有点低烧，好好休息的话很快就可以恢复了。我会留下来照顾你，不用担心。”

“没事的，其实我一个人也可以。”明智说。

“但是会有很多不方便吧？而且我刚刚看过冰箱是空的，没有现成的食物。我在这儿可以煮点东西给你吃。”

“我一般都在外面吃。家里常用药都有，我吃两片睡一觉起来就没事了。”明智把杯子递给他，又躺了回去，“反正一直也都是这样过来的。我照顾得好自己的。”

“确定吗？”来栖晓镜片上的亮光一闪而过，“那我就先走了。”

“……你听不出来这只是客套话吗？”明智痛苦地呻吟一声睁开眼睛，不可思议地问道，“有没有人说过，你真的很不懂得怎么读空气。”

“或许吧。”来栖晓说，“我只知道，不肯坦然接受别人的好意是会吃苦头的。”

他是被这个阁楼垃圾教育了吗？果然就算是病中，他看来栖晓也是格外的不爽。但他说的苦头明智却没有尝到，大概因为他难得的坦率使他满意了。

明智的额头上放了一个冰袋，刚才来栖晓做完这件事之后就去给他找退烧药了，说是到时候找点东西填填肚子就能吃药了，让他先好好睡一觉。冰凉的感觉轻微地缓解了他头痛的症状，更重要的逐渐是驱散了那团罩在理智上的迷雾，令他的头脑也变得清醒起来。他似乎忘记了什么事……而且是个很重要的细节……药放在客厅，他倒下的地方……他的手提箱，还有枪都在那里……对了，枪！

想到这个，他的脸色刷地白了下来。他掀开被子翻身下了床，连鞋也来不及穿，踩在地上的感觉好像踩到了棉花。发烧时的身体变得不听使唤了，走路头重脚轻，再加上房间没有开灯，他一路上不知道撞到了多少东西。他跌跌撞撞地跑进客厅，在进入那片光源之前，他不由自主放慢了脚步，他害怕看到那样的场景，而且没有准备好怎样去应对它，脑子里乱糟糟的一时间竟什么都想不到。但他的脚步没有停止，然后他看到客厅里来栖晓正背对着他，手上好像拿着什么东西。

“啊。”

没错，他一眼就确认了，是那把枪。来栖晓也发现了明智，他原本拿着枪好像不知道如何处置，现在看到他更像是考试作弊被抓现行的学生，空气里弥漫着尴尬而僵硬的气氛。

来栖晓没有说话。他垂下手臂，手里还握着那把枪，正冷冷地看着他——不，也许他的眼神和平时一样，只不过在现在的明智看来有着完全不同的含义。现在是他掌握着足以决定他们之间某一个人生死的武器，如果他愿意的话，现在就可以朝自己开一枪，就像自己想对他做的那样。这样的来栖晓很陌生，就像冥界派来的死神，有着掌管死亡和驱使魂灵般的不近人情。

不该是这样的……明智想过无数种他们对峙时的可能性，那时来栖晓的眼神也许是充满警惕的、仇恨的、绝望的、惊慌的，但绝不会是现在这样，不带有任何感情，甚至是蔑视的，仿佛自己只是一个陌生人，一个无关紧要不值一提的存在。他发现了，发现了自己的接近是别有用心，自己的甜言蜜语都是骗人的谎言，真实的自己只是一个没有自我、不择手段、偏执又扭曲的人渣。

来栖晓一步步走近他，然后缓缓举起枪，而他没有逃避，或者说认识到逃也是没用的，任由黑洞洞的枪口顶在自己额头上。那一瞬间明智浑身的血液像凝固住了，身体冷得牙齿打颤，说不出话来。人类最原始的对于死亡的恐惧控制了他，他甚至反抗不了只能静静等待死亡的降临。所以到这里就结束了吗……无论是在人生还是在和来栖晓的这段关系里，他都没能如愿以偿。仅仅是一个小小的疏忽就毁了他的所有部署，是他亲手搞砸了一切，到最后他还是那个没人需要的孩子。

“对不起。”他听见来栖晓对他说。


	6. Chapter 6

“你怎么了……快醒醒。”有人在叫他，“吾郎、吾郎……明智吾郎！”

明智从梦中惊醒，枕边一片湿润，眼前也被泪水模糊了视线，甚至醒来后还无意识地抽泣着。原来是梦吗。他理智上很快接受了这个事实，但是梦魇的阴影让他还不由自主地哭泣着，眼泪止不住地从眼眶中流下来。

“做了噩梦吗？”

他听到这个声音后猛地从床上坐了起来，他不想解释什么，一心只想确认那件事的真假。他一把推开来栖晓，沿着梦境里的路线追了过去。客厅里手提箱还在原来的位置，他打开它，将它翻了个底朝天，但没有，找不到那把枪，它像是他凭空幻想出来的产物，仿佛从来就没有存在过。

突然，他像想起什么似的，拉开了柜子的第一个抽屉。

里面静静地躺着一把枪。

有脚步声从后面接近，是来栖晓跟了过来。明智“啪”合上了抽屉，抹掉脸上的泪水转过身来，但他只是垂着头盯着对方的鞋尖，不去和来栖晓对视。

“你没事吗？突然跑出来会着凉的，先回去吧。”

明智没有回答。

来栖晓好像也注意到了他的状态很不对劲，而且强行逼问也不会得出什么答案来。明智没有想回去的意思，于是来栖晓暂且先脱下了外套披在了他身上，然后去牵他的手。人体的温度通过相牵的手传递到了明智的手心，仿佛连被冰雪覆盖的心也能融化似的。

“……说实话，我很害怕。”明智的声音颤抖着。来栖晓擅自认定了他的身体一定也在发抖，便伸手抱住了他，紧紧地将他搂在怀里，安抚着他。但两具身躯贴近了之后他才发现，情况似乎没有自己想象的那么严重，而明智也没有排斥他的接近。

“没关系，有我在。”

“我梦见自己被杀了。”明智补充道，“被你杀掉的。”

来栖晓沉默了一下：“梦和现实是相反的。”

“但是你能保证它一定不会发生吗？”

“如果是别的事，我可能没法保证……但这件事的话，我可以肯定，不会。”

“哪怕我做了十恶不赦的事情？”

“十恶不赦的事情……是指什么？”

“利用、背叛、欺骗……之类的。”他没有勇气再说下去。

“如果是这种程度的话……不会。”来栖晓认真地说，“不过，能不能原谅，是另一回事。”

“也是呢。”明智勉强牵动嘴角笑了一下，得到了想要的答案，他稍微安心了一些。

“我还有一个问题。”明智说，“对于你来说……我算是什么样的存在呢。或者说，你一直都是怎样看待我的？不用顾虑我，我希望你可以实话实说。”

“恋人。”来栖晓想了一下，很确定地说出这两个字。

“是吗。”明智笑了，这回是真心的。“理由呢？”

“这种事……需要理由吗？”来栖晓似乎对此感到迷惑不解，露出了茫然的表情，也许他从来没有考虑过这个问题。

“当然了。”明智的回答也很坚决，“容貌、才智、财力、地位……总得有一样，人总不可能会无缘无故地喜欢上另一个人吧。如果我一无是处的话，你也一定不会喜欢这样的我吧。”

“的确是这样，但我并不完全认同。”来栖晓说，“无论怎样，你就是你。”

“哪怕我一无是处？”明智的语气不知不觉带上了嘲讽的意味。

“没错。”

“骗子。”他低声说。

他突然发觉来栖晓和他想象中的完全不同。他真实的想法或许更单纯。他一直单方面地对来栖晓抱持着敌意，却从来没有站在对方的角度上考虑过。他到底从这段关系中希求着什么，只是纯粹的消遣或是欲望的满足吗？甚至还可能是对他的同情和施舍，是他为了迎合明智的心意才配合他将这段关系进行下去。毕竟他从来没有对自己说过一句明确的喜欢。

“而且你并不是一无是处。”来栖晓顿了顿，“我觉得明智你现在这样……就很好。”

“现在这样？”

“对。”来栖晓说，“刚开始的时候，我以为明智你会是个难以接近的人，没想到接触之后才发现意外地好说话，而且很能聊得来。虽然我们的有些观点相反，但你总能理解我，并包容这些不一样的想法。和你在一起的时候，很放松，是一种……不一样的感觉。”

“虽然有些地方也很别扭。我一直在想，如果你可以对我更加坦诚就好了。抱歉，现在才说出来。”来栖晓说，“在我面前的时候，不用假装成别的样子也可以。”

明智想说些什么，却一时语塞。

“你在担心什么？”来栖晓问。

“没什么。”明智说。他就像陷入了一个走不出来的怪圈，控制不住地不断去回忆关于那把枪的事情。因为高热而产生的混乱，让他在破碎无序的记忆里只能模糊地想起一些他把手枪收进抽屉里的画面。但如果那些不是真的呢？是大脑用来欺骗自己制造出的假象呢？如果那是来栖晓将它放进去的呢？他真的就对此、对一切都毫无察觉吗。

但他知道，只要他将所有恶意锁在抽屉里，藏在阴暗的角落里，永远不被人发现，他和来栖晓就能一直维持着这样的关系。

想到这里，他突然轻松起来。随着精神的松懈，被遗忘的病痛霎时间又卷土重来。明智深深地呼吸着，胸闷的感觉却无法消除，他受挫般地撤下所有力气靠在来栖晓身上。来栖晓知道他是累了，客厅里没有暖气，还很凉，但现在他一定还不想回去。他低下头，背向后倾，将身体拉开了点距离，然后试着用自己的额头去碰明智的额头。明智没有睁开眼睛，但睫毛微微地颤动着。

“好烫。”来栖晓说。


End file.
